AG: After Goku
by God of Darkness
Summary: Several hundred years after Goku's merging with the dragon balls, Life goes on. Humans have become citizens of the mighty Kadar Empire, and Saiyans have risen once again, like a Pheonix from the ashes. (On indefinite hold. See bio for details.)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, unfortunately, so don't sue me. I don't have any money. This fic isn't written with the intent to be sold for money or anything like that, I make it for my own enjoyment, and for the reading enjoyment of other poor saps who are like me, and don't have a life.  
  
Prologue  
  
"NO!!!"  
"Shut up woman, don't make this worse for yourself. Be glad we're only taking the boy."  
The fighter shoved the woman away, and slung the unconscious body of a boy no older than 14 over his shoulder. He turned his back on the woman who had collapsed into sobs, and walked over to a ship, followed by his two companions.  
The woman found the strength to stand up and run after them, jumping on the back of the one carrying her son.  
"GIVE ME BACK MY SON!!"  
She began clawing at the fighter's neck and face.  
However, before she got to do much damage, one of the fighter's companions's grabbed the woman by the head, and punched her in the gut once. He then threw her over his shoulder, where she landed thirty feet away, unconscious.  
"Thanks."  
"Don't mention it. Now let's go. We should have enough for the slavers."  
Without further comment, the three entered the ship, and blasted off of Earth, heading for a far off planet.  
  
:6 Months Later:  
  
The courtroom on Zaren was packed. After all, it's not everyday you get to see a delegation of the Empire of the mighty Kadar. One soldier of the delegation was even a legendary saiyan.  
The case of that day was simple: Three men were being tried under the laws written by the Empire, since they were once soldier's of the Empire, and had committed the crimes in the Empire's realm. Their crime: Kidnapping citizens of the Empire, and selling those citizen's into slavery upon Zaren. When the Empire's delegation came to Zaren after tracking the criminals there, the gov't quickly agreed to let them apprehend the criminals and try them.  
Three men weren't worth enough to risk a war that Zaren couldn't win.  
The trial was fast and brutal. The men were sentenced to life imprisonment upon Ardor, a factory planet that was operated by those who broke the law of the Empire.  
And the work on Ardor was much harder than on Zaren, where the average life expectancy of a common worker was about 20 years old, even less for earthlings, who couldn't adapt well to the gravity that was ten times stronger than Earth's.  
  
:In the mines, two weeks after the trial:  
  
The slave fell to the ground, utterly exhausted, his body hurting all over. Even after six months in this hellhole, he had only barely adapted to the gravity. As it was, he could stand up straight, walk around, even run short distances. But he still felt like he was being slowly crushed.  
The slave felt a pair of arms slide under him, and he weakly raised his head to see who was picking him up. He found himself looking at Laz, another slave in the mines, and a person who looked out for the slave, something that made him both grateful, and resentful.  
Laz carried the slave to his bunk, and gently placed him upon it, to which the slave weakly nodded his head in thanks.  
Laz nodded in return, and was about to jump to his own bunk when the door to the slave quarters opened, admitting two people.  
The first was the slave overseer, a large man with a scar on the left side of his face, standing out on his pale gray skin.  
The second man was actually quite human looking, with a few minor differences. Most noticeable of which was the monkey tail gently swaying back and forth. And the gravity defying hair was also something of an eye catcher.  
The slave struggled to his feet, and to attention, like the other slaves.  
The overseer led the saiyan through the living quarters, finally stopping in front of the slave. The slave tried to straighten up, but found that the more he tried, the more his knees shook from exhaustion. Eventually, he gave up and settled for slumping down under the pressure.  
The saiyan studied the human in front of him. The boy had given up on trying to stand straight, and settled for simply standing. The saiyan was actually quite impressed. He had met humans, and knew how weak most of them were. He sensed no chi manipulation from this human, and he was still standing under a gravity ten times what he was used to, and while exhausted at that.  
This human had some serious potential.  
"That's him. I'll take him off of your hands now."  
Before the overseer could even open his mouth to object, the saiyan had passed him a bag filled with more than enough money to pay for one slave. The overseer looked dumbfounded for a moment, then immediately pulled out a device, which he waved at the confused slave.  
The slave's stomach erupted in fire, and his knees gave way as the device was waved at him. He felt something crawl out of his stomach and up his throat. After a moment, he threw up a copious amount of blood and a black device, which he recognized as the slave controller.  
The slave felt himself once again picked up, but this time he couldn't make himself focus on who was holding him. He eventually gave up the struggle, and passed out.  
  
:2 Weeks later:  
"So, he was able to locate the survivor?"  
"Yes milord. He located the only surviving human, and was able to remove him without incident."  
"Good."  
"Milord, if you don't mind my asking, why are you so interested in such a small incidence?"  
The ruler of over several hundred billion stood up, and walked to the window, gazing out at his capital city.  
"I'm interested because things like this have been happening too often. Soldier's who've sworn their loyalty to me abandoning their oaths for marginal gain. If I don't do something now, the events won't be so small next time. Instead of only 14 people, it could be well over a hundred, or a thousand. I won't have that. These people are under my rule, and therefore, my protection."  
He moved back to his seat, and sank into its padded depths, anger showing through his eyes.  
"Create a new branch of the army."  
"Milord?"  
"You heard me. I want a new branch of the army created, whose job is to police planets for things like this. These criminals have been doing this because we can't mobilize our forces fast enough to stop them. This new branch will be used for just that purpose. Small units, able to move fast with little warning time."  
"Yes milord, it will be done."  
The aide left, the automatic doors closing behind him with a small hiss.  
Kadar, supreme ruler of the Empire, raised his hand before his face, and slowly clenched it into a fist.  
"No more. These attacks against citizens of my empire will stop now."  
After a moment, he relaxed and lowered his hand, and looked once again at the file of the one human who had survived the mines of Zeran.  
"And I think this human will be the perfect candidate for this new branch of the army."  
  
End prologue.  
  
Author's notes:  
  
So, what do you think? Good, bad? Please let me know in a review. The first chapter should be up soon. 


	2. Going Home

Chapter 1: Going Home  
  
The Empire of Kadar was incredibly vast, encompassing well over a million worlds, and growing every day. The army of this Empire was both incredibly vast, and powerful.  
The reason that this Empire was so powerful and vast, and growing each day, was because the one being who had brought it all together, and was determined to bring as much as he could together under his rule.  
Unlike some beings that had tried to rule the universe, Kadar was vastly different. Most people were stunned when they realized it, after the Empire had conquered their planet.  
The truth of it all was that Kadar was a GOOD ruler. He was just, and fair, he listened to those he conquered about what they needed, and he did his best to make life better for all of those under his rule. And he succeeded admirably. In a few years after conquering a planet, the people of that planet noticed a great increase to their lifestyles. Planets that were turned into wastelands were restored, and planets running low on resources were rejuvenated.  
The universe simply flourished under Kadar's rule.  
However, there was a problem that arose. Some members of the Empire's army were corrupted by the power they had gained in the Empire's training camps. These members went renegade, and looted, and destroyed, among other things.  
For years, the Empire had trouble with these small uprising's, the army not suited to put down small units like that.  
Eventually, Kadar had ordered another branch of the military created, this one composed of small units, much better suited to the kind of combat that would arise when soldiers went renegade.  
Since the creation of this new branch, the damage caused by these renegade soldiers dropped dramatically.  
However, as if to counteract this, there seem to be more soldiers going renegade everyday, giving the new branch plenty of work to do. So far, they've managed to keep up.  
In hopes of predicting a few new movements of renegades, a team has been dispatched to a quadrant that is expected to become a hotbed of renegade activity, where they will meet up with the other team already in that quadrant.  
  
:An Empire Special Forces space ship, in the Sol Quadrant:  
  
He pushed himself off the ground with one hand, his other placed behind his back. Sweat poured off of his forehead from exertion as he kept his energy to a minimum. After doing several more push ups, he relaxed, lying on the floor of his quarters for a moment, catching his breath. He finally stood up, and walked over to the life support controls for his room.  
He reached out and punched in a command, and the computer gave a beep that it was ready. After a moment, he pressed another key on the pad, and the gravity of the room nearly doubled, increasing to a hundred times ENG, or Earth Normal Gravity. He felt the immense weight of the very air press down onto his shoulders as he increased his energy to compensate. He walked to the center of his room to help his body adjust to the new gravity, and once there, he fell into a combat stance that he had been taught to use from his mentor; Crouched down, feet shoulder width apart, right arm extended, crooked at a 135 degree angle, his left arm at his hip, crooked at a 90 degree angle.  
After closing his eyes and focusing for a moment, he snapped open his eyes and started shadow boxing. At first his punches were slow and weak, but they soon increased in speed and power. As he reached a certain point, he started kicking as well, at a slow speed and strength level, while keeping his punches flying as before. His kicks became faster and stronger, and soon, his kicks were just as fast and strong as his punches. He then increased his energy, and took it to the next level, moving faster and faster.  
After about ten minutes, his pace had increased to the point where a single blow would turn rocks into rubble, and moving at a rate where by the time an ordinary human had thrown a single punch, he would've thrown nearly a hundred. And still, he increased his pace, his face covered by a fine sheen of sweat. Finally, he powered up all of his energy and sent it shooting through his muscles, increasing his power and speed to his max.  
And now the real test he set himself every morning: How long could he keep it up.  
  
On another part of the ship, two aliens, one with teal skin, and light green hair, the other with green skin, bald, and with pointy ears, watched a screen showing the young mans work out.  
"He's improved quite a bit."  
"Yes. His power level's raised dramatically."  
"How high was it when he joined our team?"  
"73,462."  
"And now?"  
"115,714."  
"Impressive. And that's not even all of his strength thanks to 'that'. Any idea how far he can take it?"  
"Last time, I believed it was to the seventh level without straining his body too much."  
The being with teal skin smiled.  
"Well, by now, he'll be able to take to a higher level, I suspect. It really is rather amazing."  
The green skinned alien reached out and tapped the screen. It zoomed in on the young man's face, throwing his determined expression into sharp relief.  
"What is, the strength he has, or the fact that he's managed to keep 'that' a secret from the others for so long?"  
"Both, my Namekian friend, both."  
  
Finally he started to slow down, his body giving up under the pace, and the pressure. After nearly an hour of fighting at his max in 100 ENG, he started to weaken. He noticed, but kept going until he reached a certain point. Finally, he reached the point he was looking for, where his body was noticeably weakened, before stopping.  
After standing there gasping for air, he began his cool-down exercises and stretches. Once they were done, he verbally ordered the gravity back to ENG.  
"Computer, set gravity back to Earth normal."  
With a beep, the pressure suddenly vanished. The young man let out a relieved breath before heading over to the pad with buttons. After pressing several buttons, there were a few beeps, and the room started to change. The first thing that happened was only noticeable for a second. The walls of the square room wavered, as if viewed through a heat wave. After a moment, it vanished, and the room began to change in earnest. Several places around the room, the floor rose or slid aside, revealing all the necessary living requirements. A bed, shower, closet, and several other things were all revealed as the floor tiles either slid aside, or rose up to touch the ceiling.  
He walked over to a shower in the corner, and stepped in, activating the force fields as he turned the water on to a nearly scalding temperature. After several minutes of the water running over him, he stepped out, grabbing a towel and drying himself off. Thanks to the healing properties of the water, he was fully recovered from his workout, something that would normally take several hours to achieve.  
Once he was dry, he tossed the towel to the floor, and reached into his closet, pulling out his uniform, armor, and weapon of choice. Most of it, he left lying on the bed, but he pulled the pants of his uniform on. They were black, and were a little loose, not quite baggy, giving freedom of movement, but not revealing every little detail about his lower half, like the skintight versions. Once his pants were on, he spoke again.  
"Computer, lights off."  
With another beep, the lights of the room died, leaving him in almost total darkness. He used what light he had to move to the only window his room on the ship had.  
The endless expanse of space greeted him, the view of the stars unobstructed by the atmospheres of planets.  
The view, as always, took his breath away.  
But that was nothing compared to the main event.  
The ships slow rotation brought the planet that they would be staying at into view, and he gasped as he saw his home from space for the first time.  
He had seen several planets from space, but none seemed to be able to match the one floating below; Mainly blue, with pieces of green and brown, all with an overlay of white.  
His appreciation of the planet was cut off when the intercom to his quarters buzzed and a voice echoed around his room, filled with contempt to the point that not even the speakers could drown it all out.  
"Time to wake up, and meet up on the bridge. Move it, human."  
With a sigh, he moved away from the view, toward his gear on the bed. Once he was clothed, armed, and armored, he left, opening his door. But before he stepped over the threshold and let it close, he took one last look over his shoulder. His eyes looked through the window for another glimpse of the planet he had wanted to come to for the last three years. His home, Earth.  
  
-------------------------------------- ---  
  
The commander of Earth's Security Forces was an old, balding, and going to seed Zantrilian. A once handsome gray skinned alien with four arms, he now had only three, one somehow lost. His skin, once a dark gray, and smooth, like a rock left underwater for a long period of time. Now, the skin was pale, with several marks of age upon it. The alien's armor, a white and blue affair, now stretched over his ample belly. He was rather hard on the eyes, overall, but his character and spirit hadn't dimmed with age in the least, leaving behind a noble heart, or hearts since Zantrillians had three, a good sense of humor, and an excellent commander. He was well liked by the troops, as well as the general populace as the being who delivered Kadar's justice.  
At the moment, the Commander was standing at the gateway leading out onto the landing pad, waiting for the Special Forces ship to land. He was impatiently striding back and forth, his three arms clasped behind him. There was a sudden roar, and a shudder ran through the ground, signaling that the ship had just landed. The Commander strode out onto the landing pad before it had a chance to cool off and become safe. He ignored the intense heat by powering up slightly, surrounding his body in a cocoon of energy.  
While the Commander was in a rare enough mood to ignore the safety rules, the soldier's aboard the ship were not, staying inside until there ship gave the green light that the landing pad was safe. They then dropped the loading ramp and disembarked.  
The Commander was glad to see that the seven soldiers' were dressed in their armor. He nodded at the man in the lead, a saiyan of rather large stature, topping eight feet. His black hair, like all Saiyans, shot in every direction, and his uniform was composed of white and tan armor, with shoulder, hip, and crotch guards, and a red body suit. A badge decorated the breastplate of the saiyans armor. The Commander started speaking before the saiyan and his soldier's came to a complete stop.  
"I'm afraid we have no time for pleasantries, Lieutenant. A situation has arisen, just as your ship entered the Sol system, three hours ago. A group of ten soldiers went renegade, and have attacked a small town, turning it to rubble. We don't know about any survivors of the town, though we have people there as we speak. But the renegade's have left the town, and destroyed two others, and are en-route to a third. We need your team to intercept them and take them out. Now."  
The Commander's tone left no room for argument, stalling any questions. The saiyan nodded, and the Commander handed over a data disc, which the saiyan plugged into his scouter. The device beeped for a moment, then stopped, and the saiyan pressed the scouter's button, transmitting the data to the rest of his team.  
Then Special Forces team 12 powered up, blue aura's bursting into existence around them all, and blasted into the air. The Commander watched them until they were out of site, and then walked back inside, heading for the command center of the base.  
  
-------------------------------------- ---  
  
In the air, team 12 held a conference, shouting back and forth over the wind.  
"Something's seriously fishy here. The only data he gave us is their current location, not any data on the renegade's themselves, except for how many there are."  
The current speaker was the teal skinned being, quite muscular, dressed in white armor, complete with shoulder guards, baggy white pants, and white boots. His name was Zafar, and he was a descendant of Freiza's henchman, Zarbon. He had the same green hair, same teal skinned handsome face with the exception of the nose, which was a bit more arched, and the eyes, more slanted than Zarbon's. Zafar glanced at the alien flying next to him, a Namek wearing a dark purple body suit and white armor, also with a cape. The Namek's green and orange arms were crossed, the large muscles, common to Namek's, relaxed.  
"If he didn't tell us something, he had a reason. Perhaps someone in this team knows one of the renegades."  
Silence reigned as everyone absorbed that thought, still heading for the renegade's.  
  
-------------------------------------- ---  
  
The town of Northwing was on a state of general alert, having received word of renegades heading their way. The people had immediately headed for the safety bunker, sealing the door, leaving the town above ground empty. At the moment, the people were huddling about inside the bunker, knowing that with each second the renegades grew closer.  
If they knew that the renegades were no longer drawing closer, but were actually on a hill overlooking the town, the people of Northwing would've gone into a full-blown panic.  
"I get to destroy this town."  
  
"What?! Why do you get this town?"  
"Because the rest of you took the last three while I was off flying reconnaissance."  
"...But It's no fun the way you destroy stuff..."  
The first alien raised his left hand, fingers flat, palm out, facing the town below.  
"Tough."  
Energy began to gather, crackling around the alien's hand. Soon a ball of energy roughly the size of a basketball had formed, blue, but with a tinge of green around the outside. The muscles in the alien's face became taut, and his mouth opened wide with a "HA!"  
The ball of energy shot from the alien's hand, shooting for the city.  
The ten aliens watched the ball fly toward the city with poorly hidden excitement. This would be the fourth town that they had destroyed. One more, and they could finally leave this worthless rock.  
The aliens' excitement was cut off when there was a flicker, and the energy ball suddenly stopped. There was a combined growl of displeasure from the aliens' as they studied the newcomer, who calmly held the energy blast in his right hand.  
He was tall, topping eight feet, with long, spiked black hair, wearing the badge of a captain of a renegade hunting squad, the badge situated on the breast plate of his white and tan armor. His red body suit was the exact color of human blood. A tail snapped every which way behind him, displaying his anger and agitation, though his face was calm.  
"Of all the people I expected to go renegade, you guys were never among them."  
The ten aliens didn't even seem to notice that the saiyan had spoken. They just glared at him. The saiyan glared right back, looking over them all.  
(Hmm...Two Caprians, one Namek, three Tolstoys, and three Yubans...)  
The aliens were humanoid, wearing various forms of armor and clothes. The Caprians, in all their purple horned glory, were an ugly people, in the saiyan's opinion. They looked mostly human, with five fingers, but they were bald, with horns, and veins showing all over their heads. Of the same race as Captain Ginyu, Caprians had joined the Kadar Empire when it was first on the rise.  
Nameks. Now there was a great race. Not as powerful as the Saiyan race, but close enough to warrant respect. And there was that interesting regeneration ability of theirs... This Namek was dressed similarly to the Namek on the Saiyan's team, with a purple body suit, whit armor and a white cape.  
Tolstoys. Short, red skin, and white hair. The race as a whole was fairly handsome by most standards, if only average in strength. And last but not least, Yubans. Another ugly race, with purple skin complete with blotches of yellow, with the back of the head extending nearly a foot and a half behind them, they were rather weak, with a power level generally around ten thousand or so.  
(There's nine of them...where's the captain?)  
As if reading his thoughts, a voice sounded behind the alien group, and the aliens parted, allowing another figure forward.  
"Stop fidgeting Caular. I'm right here, enjoying the view."  
The new alien wore a set of armor and clothes similar to the Caular's own, only the body suit was black instead of red. A badge even decorated his armor in the exact same spot that one decorated Caular's armor. The alien was about seven feet tall, and looked remarkably similar to a saiyan. His skin was a bit darker, his hair brown, and he had horns instead of a tail, but the skeletal structure was remarkably similar.  
"It's been a while Caular."  
Caular glared at the alien in front of him.  
"What are you doing Dram?! You, of all people, going renegade?!"  
Dram merely shrugged.  
"Ah Caular. I don't know how to explain it...Let's just say I had an epiphany. But you must laugh at the irony! A renegade hunter team, going renegade!"  
"So that's why he didn't give us any more info other than your location."  
Both captains's looked to the left to see Zafar floating about three feet in the air, the Namek to his left, and a female Saiyan to his right. Zafar didn't need to look to know that the two Nameks were exchanging glares, or that the Saiyan on his right was looking over the renegades with a hungry grin.  
Dram and the other renegades then looked to thier right and saw another two fighters. Dram then looked over his shoulder and spoke to one of the Tolstoys. The same Tolstoy who had launched the energy blast that Caular was now holding.  
"What information did you get on your reconnaissance?"  
The Tolstoy glanced around, matching information with faces.  
"Team 12. Consists of two Saiyans, one Namek, one Zarek, two Altraks, and one Human."  
The Tolstoy's voice sneered at the last word.  
"The two saiyans are Caular, the team leader, and Letta, the only female team member. As expected, they're both powerful, and vicious in a fight. Caular is the most powerful on their team, while Letta's strength is unknown."  
The renegades looked as one at Letta, studying her. She stood at about six feet tall, and had tied her black, wild hair into a braid to keep it out of her face when she fought. Her armor consisted of merely a breastplate, and her uniform was a pair of gloves and boots, and her body suit left her arms and legs bare. Her tail was wrapped around her waist. The entire outfit was black, matching her hair.  
"The Namek is Daimon, born and raised on the battlefield some say. His power is also unknown, except he also acts as a healer."  
Daimon was still glaring at the renegade Namek, who was still glaring right back. The other renegades decided to let those two duke it out once the fight started.  
"The Zarek is Zafar, a descendant of Zarbon. His exact power level is unknown, but he's rumored to be close to Caular in strength."  
The renegades looked at Zafar, taking in his handsome face, and relaxed posture. Zafar looked more like he was at a state dinner than in a soon-to-be battlefield.  
"The Altraks are Mortlek and Mortlem. Twins as would be expected. Nothing more than that is known."  
The two Altraks stood side by side, to the renegades' right. They each had golden hair, and silver skin. Mortlek had his hair long, and drawn back in a ponytail, and was wearing a set of armor that was just the breastplate and the shoulder guards, while his body suit was a skintight dark gray. Mortlem had his hair cut short, with an outfit identical to Mortlek, only with a dark blue body suit.  
"And it would seem that Team 12's human has run away. Poor, weak creature, must be hiding somewhere."  
The renegades laughed at the Tolstoy's words. None of them thought to look behind them.  
"You got a problem with humans?"  
The renegade's laughter died, and they turned to look behind them for the first time. Standing alone was the human of Team 12. He had unruly blond hair, blue eyes, was about six feet tall, and was dressed in black and red armor, which was just a breastplate and hip guards, as well as a pair of gauntlets and boots. His slightly baggy body suit left his arms bare, but extended down to his boots. His armor had a built in scabbard for a simple broadsword, reminiscent of the sword Trunks had carried.  
"That would be Donovan, the only human in Team 12."  
"Hah. Talk about puny."  
Donovan's eyes snapped to the Caprian that had spoken, while the other renegades laughed again.  
Donovan had two things to single him out. One was that he was human. The other was that he didn't have muscles bulging every which way. Donovan was still muscular, but it wasn't on the same level as the rest of the fighters.  
"Try me ugly, and you'll see that size has nothing to do with power."  
The Caprian bristled, but didn't attack. The Tolstoy who had given all the information walked up to the Caprian's side.  
The Tostoy's movement sent a silent alarm ringing in every warrior's head, and they mentally prepared themselves, picking their targets. Silence reigned, and a standoff occurred, each side glaring at each other.  
A tumbleweed blew by...  
...And Caular drew up his right hand, and sent the energy attack he had caught right at the group of renegades.  
  
:Author's notes:  
  
Phew. First chapter done. I'm sorry for the shaudy writing, and long wait, but my muse isn't truly centered on this story. I was close to letting it die when I reread what few reviews I had gotten, and decided to continue the story. It still took to long to write though, and now that summer's approaching, I hope to write it more often.  
  
Till I get the next chapter done. 


	3. Battle Set, Match!

Chapter 2: Battle Set, Match!  
  
Everyone scattered, putting as much distance between themselves and the energy ball as they could. When the blast impacted the ground, the explosion completely destroyed the hill, setting off an earthquake. People inside the shelter screamed as the ground they were encompassed in shook violently, dust raining down. After a moment, the ground stopped shaking, and they looked around with scared eyes, wondering what was going on.  
  
Donovan blasted into the air, but stayed relatively close to the blast, letting it obscure him in smoke. He lazily caught a few of the smaller rocks sent his way, and dodged some of the larger ones. He closed his eyes to protect them from the dust, and reached out with his senses, feeling everyone, enemy and ally, powering up to fight, and splitting off into pairs. He felt two energy signatures head his way, and gauged their power.  
Once the signatures were practically on top of him, Donovan spun, striking out with his left leg as he did so, feeling it connect with two bodies. Donovan blasted out of the debris kicked up by the explosion, and felt the two enemies come after him. Donovan drew back his arm, and threw the small rocks he had caught before. The looks on the faces of Donovan's opponents were priceless when they emerged from the smoke and were pelted with rocks.  
The Caprian and Tolstoy that had ridiculed Donovan glared at him, blood running down the Caprian's nose and above his left eye, and from the Tolstoy's mouth from where the rocks had struck them in the face.  
"Maybe you should go home. If you get caught off guard that easily, this'll be easier than I thought."  
In response, they both powered up, and shot at Donovan. He let them come, powering up slightly, and gave ground when they were upon him.  
The two obviously had practice fighting together, as would be expected. They didn't get in each other's way, and followed up the other's blow with one of their own. Donovan merely gave ground to them, weaving in and out of their blows, and blocking when necessary. And he watched.  
Donovan suddenly swerved to the right, but the two fighters stayed with him, still attacking. Donovan suddenly attacked, making a right jab straight into the Tolstoy's face, feeling bone and cartilage, or a Tolstoy's equivalent, break and bend. Donovan then spun slightly, feeling the Caprian's kick miss his back by a centimeter, and gave the Caprian a kick to the chin, then a round house kick to the waist, sending the Caprian flying a good distance away. Donovan finished the round house by bringing the heel of his foot down onto the Tolstoy's armored shoulder, sending the alien plummeting to the ground. Donovan followed.  
The Tolstoy managed to flip himself over and land on his feet, cracking the ground slightly as he fell into a kneeling position, with his right hand on his knee, and his left pressed onto the ground. He heard Donovan land in front of him, and the Tolstoy brought his fore and middle finger up and pressed them to his forehead. He channeled power into his fingers, and leaned back quickly, throwing his left hand back to catch himself, and his right hand forward, toward Donovan's face.  
"Special Beam Cannon FIRE!"  
Donovan brought his hand forward; fingers splayed wide, and placed his palm against the blast. He powered up a little more, and sent the energy into his hand. After a moment, the attack had run its course, and Donovan looked down at the shocked Tolstoy.  
"Not bad, you actually singed my fingertips."  
Donovan then pushed the energy in his hand out, firing a rather large blast at the Tolstoy at point blank range. The Tolstoy screamed as the energy burned his body, picking him up, and throwing him nearly a hundred feet away.  
"MASENKO HA!"  
Donovan turned to face the Caprian who had come to his ally's aid, and had just fired a very powerful attack. Donovan gathered as much energy into his left hand as he could, and backhanded the attack away. He then blasted at the Caprian, ignoring how his left hand had suddenly gone numb.  
Donovan closed the gap quickly, striking out with his right hand, followed by a left kick. The Caprian ducked the punch, and blocked the kick with his forearm, but was unprepared for Donovan's elbow to come down on his head. As the Caprian was dazed from the blow, Donovan retracted his left leg, and hit the Caprian in the chin with his right knee. As the Caprian's head shot up, his body following slightly, Donovan punched him in the gut with his right hand, followed quickly with his left, which twitched painfully now that feeling was starting to return. Donovan punched forward with his right again, but the Caprian caught his fist. The Caprian drew back his left hand and punched at Donovan, who turned sideways, and wrapped his arm around the Caprian's forearm. Donovan then brought up his legs and kicked the Caprian in the chest. The alien's armor cracked from the blow, and he released Donovan, and was released in turn.  
Donovan punched the Caprian in the chest, driving air out of the Caprian's body, then moved behind him, clasping both hands and drawing them back as the Caprian folded in on himself, trying to breath. Donovan brought his hands down on the Caprian's un-guarded back, sending the alien flying into the Tolstoy, who had been trying to rejoin the fight while Donovan's back was turned.  
The Caprian crashed into the Tolstoy, sending them both into the ground, and raising a large cloud of dust. The dust suddenly shot outward in two places as the Caprian and Tolstoy zanzokened. Donovan turned around so fast he blurred, facing the two aliens as they reappeared, powering up to their full. The two threw their arms forward, and fired their combined energy in one large blast.  
Donovan waited till the last second, then zanzokened himself to between the two aliens who were both panting heavily. The two turned to stare at him, as he floated there with his arms crossed over his chest, powered up to a level much higher than either of theirs. Donovan threw his arms out, pointing a hand at either of them, and screamed.  
"HAAAAAA!!!"  
Energy ripped forth, engulfing the two fighters before they could even scream. The blasts moved away from Donovan, curving, and carrying the two renegades with it, crashing into a nearby mountain, and a plain. Donovan lowered his hands and reached out with his senses.  
He felt the energy of the two aliens vanish, and a moment of nausea washed over him.  
He hated killing, no matter what the crimes of the other.  
  
The explosions caught everyone else's attention, and some turned to look, seeing who had won. Other's didn't.  
  
Zafar took advantage of his opponent, the other Caprian, as the purple skinned alien looked at the explosions. He snapped his attention back at Zafar, but was a moment too late.  
Zafar's arms shot out in a blur as he struck the Caprian in the same spot in quick succession, cracking, and eventually, totally destroying the armor. Zafar then drew back his right hand and punched forward with it, driving it into the Caprian's chest. The Caprian's eyes widened as he looked down at the hand in his chest. He looked up at Zafar's face, silently asking 'why' with his eyes as he felt Zafar gather energy into the hand buried in the Caprian's chest.  
Zafar stared back at the Caprian with cold eyes, and released the energy, vaporizing the Caprian's heart and lungs. Zafar withdrew his clean hand, the energy attack having burned off what blood that had accumulated, and let the Caprian drop.  
As he watched the Caprian's body fall he idly wondered how many humans had looked at the Caprian with those same eyes Zafar had just seen.  
  
Of the two Nameks, only one turned to look at the explosions. He also turned back instantly, but the other Namek had already attacked, throwing his arms forward to cover the 20 feet between them, stretching each limb, as well as the fingers, to grab the other Namek, Zafar's friend, by the arms. The elongated fingers, and the claws on each finger, drove into the arms at several key points, severing tendons, and temporarily paralyzing the Namek's arms.  
"Before I kill you, I want to know your name."  
Zafar's friend glared at the renegade Namek.  
"Nerim."  
The renegade Namek nodded then started to gather energy to send down his arms, and into Nerim's flesh. Nerim, however, merely drew his head back as if he were looking at the sky. He then snapped his head forward, and it stretched the distance between the two Nameks, and collided with the renegade Namek's forehead in a powerful head-butt. The renegade Namek reeled from the blow, releasing Nerim, who channeled power into his arms and repaired the damage. Nerim then drew back his own arms and shot them at the other Namek, stretching them out, and driving them into the renegade's chest. Nerim repeated Zafar's maneuver, gathering energy and sending it into the renegade's body, searing vital pieces of flesh, killing the renegade instantly.  
"Next time your trying to kill someone, don't talk. Just do it."  
Nerim withdrew his arms, letting the renegade collapse.  
  
Caular took advantage of two of his opponents, two of the three Yubans, and fired powerful energy blasts, blowing their grotesque heads off. The suddenly shorter corpses fell to the ground while Dram looked on impassively. The two captains glared at each other before launching themselves forward, powering up as they did so.  
  
Letta couldn't help the smirk that bloomed on her face as the Yuban she was facing was stupid enough to look at the explosions.  
She zanzokened forward, catching the Yuban's attention as she appeared in the air right above it, hands clasped together. She brought her hands down on its head, crushing its skull.  
  
The twins were having a little difficulty with the two remaining Tolstoy's, who didn't look at the explosions, but remained focused on their opponents.  
Mortlem ducked under a high kick, and dodged to the right of a downward punch. He flew backward to get some distance, but the Tolstoy followed, coming at Mortlem with his leg ready.  
Mortlem threw his hand forward, firing a quickly prepared energy blast. The Tolstoy stopped his forward momentum, and shot upward, over the blast. He grinned down at Mortlem until his scouter went crazy, and he felt an energy signature getting closer. He turned around to see the blast Mortlem had fired coming straight at his face. It was the last thing the Tolstoy ever saw among the world of the living.  
Mortlek had deflected the blast back up at the Tolstoy, but in doing so, had left himself open. The other Tolstoy had taken advantage of the opening, and gathered energy into his left hand, and fired it at Mortlek in a tight beam. Mortlek turned back to the blast to receive it in his chest, the blast driving him away, and eating away at the armor and flesh underneath. Mortlek powered up, and threw his weight to the side, letting the beam pass to his right.  
He reached up and placed his right hand over the wound, which was bleeding feely.  
The Tolstoy laughed, and gathered more energy into his hands, forming another attack. He didn't think that Mortlem had finished off his opponent, and would interfere, so the Tolstoy didn't even bother to pay attention to his back.  
Until it exploded, that is.  
Mortlem let the energy in his hands disperse as he flew over to his twin and Mortlek let him examine the wound.  
"Nothing to bad. It looks worse than it is."  
Mortlek nodded, and the two turned to watch Caular finish his fight.  
  
Caular ducked under Dram's fist, then flew up higher to get over a spin kick with Dram's left leg. He blocked a two punch, one kick combo, then returned the favor, making a straight jab at Dram's face with his right fist, and a roundhouse kick with his left foot, followed by a vicious uppercut. Dram blocked the punch, dodged back from the kick, but was caught off guard by the uppercut, and was sent several dozen feet higher into the air. Caular flew after him, gathering energy into his hands.  
Half way to Dram, Caular threw the energy blast in his left hand at the other captain, who crossed his arms in front of his face to block it. Dram uncrossed his arms, and his eyes widened at Caular suddenly zanzokened in front of Dram, his right arm already moving forward with the other energy blast to slam it into Dram's face. Dram was propelled backward, the energy searing his face and shoulders, eating away at the skin badly enough to draw copious amounts of blood in several areas.  
As Dram flew backward, Caular raised his right arm, gathering energy, which circled the arm, growing spikes after a moment. The energy traveled up from Caular's armpit to just above his hand where it was revealed to be a disc, which suddenly grew to be three feet in diameter, with the sound of a buzz saw.  
"Destructo Disk!"  
Caular drew his arm back, then threw the disc at Dram, who at the last moment, was able to zanzoken over to Caular, and head-butted him in the gut, impaling Caular on Dram's horns slightly.  
"Good bye Caular."  
"Good bye Dram."  
As Dram gathered energy to send though his horns into Caular's body, Caular placed both of his hands on either side of Dram's head, and fired two energy blasts, one from each hand. Dram was stunned into withdrawing his head, the energy he had gathered flying out of his horns in two long spikes into the sky.  
Before Dram could recover Caular drew his hands back, gathered energy, and threw them forward, firing a blast of immense power at point blank range into Dram's face, burning the top half of Dram's body into ash.  
"I'll be sure to say hi once I reach hell, Dram."  
  
:Author's Note: Well then, how was that? Please let me know in a review. 


End file.
